


Guys like him don't have friends like you

by TheNugKing



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, discussion of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNugKing/pseuds/TheNugKing
Summary: Bruce knows he should be working to take down the Pact. Instead, he's talking to John about Harley.Set during season 2, episode 2.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne, John Doe/Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	Guys like him don't have friends like you

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for discussion of abusive relationships

Bruce needs to talk to Bane and Freeze and convince them to let him be a part of this, and get to know them enough to find any weaknesses he can. He needs to become one of them and he needs to find a way to do that without turning back into the man who shoved a pipe through Falcone’s side, and he needs to keep Waller happy without becoming that man again. He needs to keep Harley on side and not risk anything that could bring down her wrath again. Which means that right now he needs to stop staring at John’s photos, and thank him for the bottle and go and give it to Bane and get this all dealt with.

_“Guys like him don’t have friends like you.”_

_“Oh, shut your pie hole, will ya John?_

_“Same way you and I met; in Arkham.”_

He sits down opposite John.

“Look, John…” he hesitates, racking his brain to remember everything he’s ever learnt about abusive relationships. One wrong word could be a disaster on so many different levels. “I know you really like Harley-”

“ _Like_ her? I mean, she’s amazing! Who _wouldn’t_ like Harley?” John beams at him, the usual dreamy look he gets in his eyes when he talks about Harley, and Bruce’s stomach twists with the same usual concern and- and more concern. That’s all it is. That’s all John needs right now.

“Right. Harley’s great. But… sometimes we, uh, think people are great - and maybe they are! - but they can also be bad for us. Everyone’s got their own agendas, and those agendas can end up hurting us. Thinking someone’s great doesn’t mean they feel the same about you.”

John, who’s been looking more and more apprehensive as Bruce speaks, narrows his eyes. “Look buddy, I know you you’re like, more experienced with relationships than me, but when does _that_ happen to _you_ ?” I mean, you’re _Bruce Wayne_. Everyone thinks you’re great!”

Bruce sighs. “Not everyone.”

“Yeah? Like _who?_ ”

He sucks in a breath, looking away from John. “Vicki Vale.” A casual crush on an acquaintance that ended in shock and disappointment that was nothing compared to the world-changing betrayals he seemed to be facing from everyone else back then, but even that’s difficult to admit to anyone. It’s even harder to admit to… But he will, for John. Another breath. Eyes on the floor. “Harvey Dent.”

He hears John’s own sharp intake of breath. “Vicki and Two-Face?” His lip curls in disgust. “Those creeps don’t even deserve to be around you!”

 _And Harley doesn’t deserve to be around you,_ he wants to scream. “They had their own agendas,” he says instead. “And I tried so hard to be part of Harvey’s. I backed him for every second of his campaign, but it still didn’t matter in the end.” Bruce swallows, and pulls himself away before he can dwell on their memories. Even after everything, Harvey never used him the way Harley’s using John, and that’s what he needs to stay focused on.

He hears John shift and then there’s a weight on the bed beside him and a tentative touch on his arm. When he finally looks up again, John’s eyes are staring earnestly into his.

“I’m really sorry, Bruce. But you’re a real catch! I’m sure you’ll find someone just _perfect_ for you and when you do, I promise I’ll help you look good in front of them. I mean, not that you _need_ any help, but y’know, you’re helping me with Harley, and the least I can do is return the favour…”

“John.” Bruce puts his own hand on John’s, which squeezes his arm as he does, and it feels far more comfortable than a cold, bony hand should ever be able to. “Thank you, really, but this isn’t about me. I’m… I’m worried something similar could happen with you and Harley. It doesn’t mean she’s as bad as Harvey or Vicki,” he continues hurriedly at the look on John’s face, because John isn’t ready yet to hear what he really thinks of Harley, “But she _is_ putting her plans in front of everything else, and that includes you.”

“I mean, right now, _sure_ , but once we’ve beaten the Agency and Harley’s got what she wanted, then we can be together!”

Bruce closes his eyes, because John deserves to be someone’s first priority, before any business with the Agency. He deserves someone who won’t use him. Who’ll be honest with him. (Who doesn’t pinky swear not to keep secrets, even as they plot to take down his friends, and then hates themself because it’s not like they’re really any better than Harley- But this isn’t about Bruce. It’s about keeping John safe.)

“Did she give you therapy in Arkham, John?” he asks, steering away from that train of thought. “I really don’t think therapists are supposed to have relationships with their patients.”

“Well _yeah_ , but we’re out of Arkham now. So it’s fine, right?”

“I don't know. I think that if a relationship starts off so unequally, it might be hard to, uh, make it equal.” _Particularly if she started abusing you when you were her patient._ “I mean, you must have opened up to her quite a bit during your sessions. She probably knows a lot about you.” _Like how to manipulate you._ “How much do you really know about her?”

John looks desperately sad and lost for a moment, the way he did when Harley had flirted with Bruce earlier, the look that meant that as soon as Waller had what she wanted, Batman was coming for Harley, and he was going to _destroy_ her- No. He swore a year ago not to let the suit strip him of his conscience again. Not to do to people what he did to Falcone, to countless thugs he never bothered to ask the names of. He can’t go back to that kind of violence. Not even for John.

“She’s _Harley_ ,” says John. “She’s wonderful. She threatens people who annoy her and she’s not scared of the consequences and it’s like, _really attractive_ , and she’s a better leader than _Riddler_ ever was, and she’s smart, and _funny_ , and she lets me be around her. What else do I _need_ to know?”

 _That she’s never going to care about you._ Except he’s not going to get through to John. Not tonight. He’s not surprised, but he’s tired - he’s always so _tired_ these days - and miserable, and he doesn't know if there's any point in being Batman, or Bruce undercover, or any kind of supposed hero when John’s still being abused. (When Alfred’s traumatised, and Gordon’s lost his precinct to Waller, and Lucius is _dead_ and Tiffany’s grieving all because of _Bruce_ , and he _chose_ to let Avesta get tortured and deafened, and no amount of heroics can stop the people around him from hurting.)

And really, why would he think he could save John by questioning how well he knows Harley, with all that Bruce is hiding from him?

“Bruce? Buddy?” He jolts back to the here and now, to wide green eyes staring into his in concern. “What’s wrong? You’re really spacing out on me here.”

“Sorry.” He gives a weak smile. “Just... thinking.”

John nods. “I get like that sometimes. Learnt some exercises in Arkham for dealing with it. Try counting green things around you. Really pulls you back. And if you ever want to talk, I’m here for you, buddy.” He squeezes Bruce’s arm again, and his face is nervous and sincere and adoring, and it makes Bruce feel like maybe he can still be a hero. “You’re like, my best friend, Bruce, if there’s anything I can do, just let me know!”

Bruce reaches out to take John’s other hand, and finds himself interlacing their fingers. “John, the best thing you can do for me is just keeping yourself safe, and remembering how important you are. You deserve the best and that’s-” _Not Harley. Not me._ “I hope you can find that.”

“Well… gee, buddy, you really say the nicest things, huh? Making my day all over again!” John giggles, a too-wide smile that’s stopped feeling disconcerting and started just feeling like _John_. 

Their hands stay intertwined and Bruce wishes he could stay sitting here with John all night, and forget about everything else. 

But if he doesn’t get into the Pact, then all of Gotham is in danger, and however much he might want to, he can’t put John ahead of Gotham. “I should go,” he says. “I still have to impress Bane and Freeze before tonight.”

“Oh! Right!” John gives him a thumbs up with the hand not holding his. “You’ll do great, buddy! I can’t wait to have you be officially part of the gang!”

“Yeah, me too,” Bruce lies, finally letting go of John’s hand in favour of the bottle of Prisca. “Well, I’ll see you soon, John. Just…” _Leave Harley. Leave the Pact. Realise you’re worth the world._ “Keep yourself safe, okay?”

“You too, buddy!” John calls after him, and flashes him another smile, and Bruce tries and fails to push it out of his mind as he goes to save Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> I never cared about Batman but then TellTale Batman stole my heart and pulled me into the franchise and also now John Doe is my Son.


End file.
